nazizombiesplusfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Daniel Smith
Welcome Hi, welcome to Nazi Zombies + Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Daniel Smith page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JerryWiffleWaffle (Talk) 01:25, July 9, 2011 re: your last message to me He gave me bureaucrat powers when I joined the wiki to assist in changing the colors and stuff, and then demoted me to a regular admin. JerryWiffleWaffle :) 02:51, July 9, 2011 (UTC) Why are you and CMM here? If you too fight, I'll ban one of you... so don't. I will side with him cause it appears he will actually contribute here, rahter than you who just comes to talk.. Never said off the hook. If it appears he is the one constantly harassing you, he will be the one to go. Plus, he even declined admin powers which he could've easily abused by banning you. And, you said you were just gonna post your 'funny maps' I haven't banned you yet... What I'' meant ''was that ST told me to ban you. Are you banned? Didn't think so! Not really too concerned about NZP. Everyone I like is here. (ST, Jerry, uh...) Wassup YOU WANNA TALK? HellHoundSlayer 02:08, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Uhhgg... fine. Unblocked. You do know you're unbanned right? How do you unban someone then? Cause i tired. And will you please tell them That when I said I was hitting on Ciara, I was just making fun og Justin for saying he thought I was. God damn. Dude, why do you care? You never come one here anywas, plus they are over there. I only set the ban for 2 hours anywyas. At least tell Ciara what I said. I feel bad that she thinks im... i'm like you. You gonna unblck me now? HellHoundSlayer 23:43, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I am not even sure how to unban someone. just reblocked you and set expiratory time till "Now". And when i go to your conributions, it doesn't say change block,. Why the fuck do you want to be unblocked so fucking bad? First: You never come one her. Second: Nobody here wants to talk to you. Nobdy has said anything bad about you here. I want to be unblocked there to talk to other people who aren't on CNZ. Like who? CaptainMacMillan and you are the only ones who hate me. CaptainMacMillan's just.... so fucking retarded. "They see me trollin' troolololololol." What a fucking artard. Then he goes and comments on a conversation not only old but one that has nothing to do with him. And when he comments, it's not even relevant! No response. Name 1 other than you or CaptainMacCockSucker... Aaahh... I don't rally care. XD. I just wnated on NAZP so I could vandalize the fuck out of it. True. MM hates me only becasue i admitted to him being a bitch. All he did was complain about how horrible his life was. Fizzywizzy... I hate him too though. He is stupid. All he does is comments like "troll fail." or somethign randomly retarded every once in a while. Name someone i actually care about. Uh-huh. I care about.. let's see: Sniperteam, JerrBear Ewoksniper and Gruntijackal actually me and Gruntijackal talked alot on CNZ, and I like Jerry cause he's a cool dude. I like Ewoksniper cause she is overall a nice person. And helps out on the wiki. BTW< New title, so staying. it's the best thing eva! Mainly cause it's a fact. First, we did. And second, how would you report it? I'll change it then... Jeez. And obviously you did care becasue you banned me for it XD Thats completely different. And, I would rather not waste my life talking to a worthless oeice of cow shit. It is different in that you said you didn't care if the title was this way, but you raged and banned me for it. You randomly said you obviously care enough to not be banned from wikia. Makes alot of since. And, like I've said before, it isn'y my seplling, it's my typing skills and keyboard. Like I said before: I'm not wasting my valuble time talking to a boy with no cock. asta la vista bitch. You are such a fucking dick. You ban people for no reason and besides, I'm pretty sure the second chance was for MM to decide you bastard. HellHoundSlayer 18:41, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Did Justin tell you about the deal? HellHoundSlayer 23:51, July 20, 2011 (UTC) Hmmm... Justin didn't tell you? Uh-oh. Looks like somebody isn't keeping their end of the deal. HellHoundSlayer 00:15, July 21, 2011 (UTC) I'll make you a deal: I give you a pic of my sster, and you unban me. I will go around doing my normal business on NAZP, BUT I WON'T TALK TO YOU OR JUSTIN, Ever. No shit Danie. PLEASE. Unban me from NZP, And, in return I will give you a REAL picture of my sister and I will never talk to you or Justin there, ever. Please. Please please please please. I am only concerned about being unbanned there for 2 reasons. 1: I have an AMAZING storyline idea, I want to post it there so it will be seen. 2: I want to talk to other people there. I won't talk to you or Justin directly and if I do, you can ban me for however long you want. Please just unban me and let me go about my own business there. Please. For once in your life stop being a jerk and do something nice.